movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the Halloween movies (except the third). 'Past' Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. When he was 6 years old, on the night of October 31, 1963, Michael's parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him and take him out trick or treating, but she cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny, and so Michael was left to trick-or-treat by himself. But he watched from outside as Danny and Judith spent their happy time together. After they went upstairs to have sex, Michael snuck into the kitchen, picked up the longest butcher knife in the house. And waited for Danny to leave. When Danny did leave, Michael walked up the steps, he paused to put on a clown mask that Danny had dropped, before entering Judith's room and brutally stabbed her to death nine times. He then walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he was caught and unmasked by his astonished parents who had just arrived home to find their little boy has been unveiled as evil itself. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. No one, not even Loomis, knew Michael's motives except that he was just purely and simply evil and wished for him to be locked up. Though the others didn't see Michael as much of a big deal due to Michael fooling them by acting as though he was catatonic, but Loomis knew that he was waiting, growing stronger, waiting to journey back to finish what he began in Haddofield. During his fifteen year hospitalization, Michael's parents died in a car crash, resulting in their new baby to be adopted by the Strode family. On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. Remake Version of the Past When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Masked Villain Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brother of hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Psychopath Category:Mature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Stalkers Category:Knifemen Category:Family Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Villains